


Chibi Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @elvirateaqueen13 For some reason the message wasn’t working. DX so here is the request: Hello dear! So here are some ideas for some fluffy/fun!  1.) Cas and Dean fight over Cas accidentally ruining Dean’s porno collection.So Sam takes dean out of the house to calm him down while the reader  is and artist and helps Cas make Dean a flip book of him in cute poses and a note that has a chibi Cas saying “ I’m sorry Dean, please forgive me” while hugging a heart and they make up, and Cas looks over Deans shoulder as the reader give him a thumbs up and mouths “ good job” XD





	Chibi Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @elvirateaqueen13 For some reason the message wasn’t working. DX so here is the request: Hello dear! So here are some ideas for some fluffy/fun! 1.) Cas and Dean fight over Cas accidentally ruining Dean’s porno collection.So Sam takes dean out of the house to calm him down while the reader is and artist and helps Cas make Dean a flip book of him in cute poses and a note that has a chibi Cas saying “ I’m sorry Dean, please forgive me” while hugging a heart and they make up, and Cas looks over Deans shoulder as the reader give him a thumbs up and mouths “ good job” XD

Walking into the bunker, you froze. You and Sam had made a supply run, and when you left, things were fine. Cas and Dean were being well…Cas and Dean. At the moment, however, it seemed that the two of them were in a huge argument. You cringed when you heard something shatter. It made you speed up a bit, Sam on your heels. You barely stopped as you set the groceries down, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“I said I was _sorry_ , Dean!” You heard Cas yell, obviously very frustrated.

“ _RUINED_ , Cas. Ruined.” Dean snapped.

You stopped in the doorway to their room and looked between the two men. “Whatcha fightin’ about?” Hopefully they didn’t turn their anger on you. 

Dean glared at Cas for a moment. “He ruined my porn collection.” It took all your strength to not bust out laughing at that one.

“You, uh, have a whole _collection_?” Your voice was very controlled, and you heard Sam snicker behind you. Turning around, you slapped your boyfriend lightly on the arm. “Stop it.” You whispered, looking back to the men.

“Did. I _did_ have a whole collection.” Dean nodded.

You licked your lips and nodded, at a loss for words. “Uh, Cas, why don’t you come with me? Let these two talk.” Your eyes pleaded with Sam’s as you walked past, hoping he got the hint. You made Cas follow you to the library, shutting the door behind you. Sighing, you looked at Cas. “Hey, hun, what happened?”

Cas shrugged. “I didn’t know he even _had_ that. I guess I moved something around, and the lid came loose? I spilled some coffee, and it got all over it.” He sounded so sad.

“That can’t be any worse than what’s _already_ sticking those pages together…” You scrunched your nose.

“No, it’s not that.” He sighed. “These were actual in perfect condition. The ones he never read. They went right into that container when he bought them.” That shocked you. Dean and porn was like salt and pepper. They just went together. “I know where his _actual_ porn is.” You shuddered, trying not to get any mental images. Of course, the more you fought it, the more vivid the image became. “That’s not what Dean looks like naked.” Your eyes widened at him. “Sorry.” Cas muttered.

Shaking your head, you put your hand up. “It’s okay.”

Sam poked his head in for a moment, giving you a small smile. “I’m taking Dean out for a few, gonna try to get him to calm down. We’ll be back.” He told you.

“Okay, have fun. I love you.” You smiled.

“I love you, too. Bye, Cas.” He said, making Cas wave.

The two of you sat there for a few minutes in complete silence. “I just wish there was something I could do that could show him how sorry I am.”

Grinning, you patted his arm. “I know!” You got excited. “I can draw up a little book….thing. You can tell me what to draw, and you write the words.” Being an artist was awesome, but in your line of work, you didn’t get to use it much.

“I think that’s an awesome idea. Why don’t you draw me, or me and him, in different ways. Things we like to do together. And the end, draw me, holding a heart.” He smiled.

“I can do that. Let me get my supplies.” You smiled at him before heading to your room. Cas was such a sweetheart, and you hated seeing him like this.

Five minutes later, you were spread out on one of the tables. You’d shoo’d Cas out to get you each a snack, and a soda. Not that he could taste it, but it would keep him busy. On the cover, you drew Cas and Dean, only in chibi form. That would be the whole book. Their arms were around each other’s shoulders, big smiles on their faces. You did minimal coloring, leaving it fairly simple. Like their relationship. Not much fuss was needed for it to be beautiful.

Cas leaned over your shoulder, smiling. “I like that.” He complimented you. You had just finished doing their names above the two characters.

“Thanks.” You smiled at him. Setting that aside, you moved to the next page. You hoped that Sam kept Dean out awhile. You tried to pick cute or important moments between the two. Most pages only held one or both of the drawings, others had a small portion of background. You had no idea what Cas was writing, and didn’t ask. That was personal. On the last page, you drew Cas, holding out a heart shaped pie. Sliding it over to him, he laughed. “I thought that would be a nice touch.” You told him, watching him write. He signed his name and handed you the pages, which you promptly made into a cute little book. Hell, you thought about making one for Sam sometime. It was adorable.

As you were cleaning up, you heard the bunker door. “ _Cas_?” You heard Dean’s voice. At least it didn’t sound like he would Hulk out at any moment.

“In here.” He called, still helping you.

When Dean walked in, you gave him a small smile. You looked at Sam and he sighed. Moving to stand in front of him, he wrapped his arms around your front. Dean’s back was to you, so you could see Cas’s face. “I’m sorry I freaked out like that.” You raised your eyebrows, shocked. Dean. Saying sorry.

“Here.” Cas smiled, handing Dean the book the two of you had put together. Slowly, Dean looked through the pages. He saw a rendering of Cas pulling him from Hell, a picture of Cas with his head tilted to the side like when he is confused, a picture of the ‘pizza man and babysitter night’  (Sam had told you about that one), and many others.

“You guys made this?” Dean asked, emotion filling his voice. Cas nodded. Setting the book down, Dean pulled Cas into a hug. Grinning, you gave Cas two thumbs up and grinned, mouthing ‘good job!’

Dean turned to you and smiled. “Thanks, Y/N. These means a lot more than that porn.” You knew he was sincere.

“You’re welcome, Dean.”


End file.
